Moral
by Shadow Oblivion
Summary: Roxas and Demyx really didn't believe Larxene when she said that she knew a fairytale. They were wrong. [Silver Moon Droplet's challenge] [Larxene x Demyx]


This is an entry for the Kingdom Hearts, tragic fariytale challenge. My words were 'silver lining.' And hopefully the title isn't taken.

This is slight Larxene x Demyx, (and there's also some blood later in the story, and character deaths).

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts (2).

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once upon a time...no.

Once there was a...no.

A long time ago...no.

In the distant past...no. This is how it goes:

There was a princess who used to live in a castle. This princess enjoyed the many luxuries that all the princess' in the worlds could usually enjoy, including every little_ silver lining _you could think of. The princess of this tale had all of this, including twelve servants who waited on her hand and foot.

The princess' parents, the queen and king, thought that she should try and socilize, and be polite as was expected of her. The princess, however, was quite content with ordering around her twelve servants, whom she dubbed the 'servant boys' (she also liked to flirt occasionally with two of the guards, one with silver hair, the other with brown). The other thing the princess enjoyed doing was torturing the little animals in the castle courtyard.

Everyday that passed was exactly the same to the princess, and the only thing that was keeping her sane was ordering her 'servant boys' around, and making them do humiliating things (like dress-up).

The princess awoke on a cold, winter morning, which, in her opinion, made her more susceptable to violence. After getting dressed and cleaned up, the princess descended some stairs (there were far too many stairs in the castle). The princess halted outside the dining hall, and composed herself. Once she looked very regal, she shouted. "Get over here Mullethead Boy!"

One of the 'servant boys' appeared quickly, looking breathless. "Yes?"

The princess folded her arms across her chest. _'What to do...' _ "Find the guards and have them take Big Guy and One-Eye to the dungeons. They hadn't followed my orders. Once you've done that, you can join me for breakfast Demyx."

Mullethead Boy, Demyx, bowed with a smile. Within minutes, guards were dragging two very confused servants off towards the dungeons, while the princess giggled evilly.

As the princess and Demyx ate breakfast, a few of the other 'servent boys' were murmuring amongst themselves. They were getting sick of the princess' behavior, and how she treated them.

After breakfast, the princess and Demyx wandered around the courtyard (which was devoid of any cute, fuzzy animals at the moment). Though the princess would never admit it aloud, she secretly liked Demyx. But Mullethead Boy probably already knew...

While the princess and Demyx shared a lunch, the other 'servent boys' were discussing what to do about the princess.

Later in the evening...

"Hey! Boy with hair that defies gravity! And the guy with red hair! Get in here!" The princess yelled.

A young servant appeared, along with an older one with red hair. "Yes?" They both asked resentfully.

"Go get tea for me and Mullethead here." The princess ordered. Once they were gone, the princess turned her attention to Demyx. "What's wrong with you?"

"Oh, I don't know...they just didn't seem too happy..." Demyx replied.

"...Don't worry about it." The princess told him.

Night time...

_'Why's everything so quiet?'_ The princess wondered, as she entered the throne room. She held back a horrified gasp. On the ground near the throne, her parents were lying there, dead, with blood spreading out beneath them. A few feet away, Demyx was laying on the ground, dead as well. It looked as if the murders had been recent...

The princess ground her teeth angrily. She hadn't been able to tell Demyx how she felt about him. Who had done this? Who dared to do this?

"Hey, lookit there. It's the princess. Ahh, why are you angry?"

The princess spun about, and saw eleven of the 'servant boys' standing there (two must have been freed from the dungeons). "You did this?" The princess asked softly. How dare they?! They would pay!

As the 'servant boys' laughed, the princess grabbed a bag from behind the throne. Inside it were countless kunai. She flung eight kunai with deadly accuracy, downing six servants. After a brief battle, only the princess and the silver-haired servant were left.

After the princess took out the final servant, she left the castle, killing anyone who got in her way. She'd leave the area, and find some new place to live, where she could rule, and kill off anyone who protested, she'd...

---

"Larxene?"

"What?! I'm not finished yet! Don't inturrupt me!"

"Are you trying to tell us something Larxene?"

"_Xemnas _told me to repeat the story. I didn't want to..."

"I wanted to know _why_ Demyx and Roxas were _traumitized_, and screamed whenever you came near them."

In a small room, the whole organization had gathered to hear Laxene tell a 'fairytale' that she had told Demyx and Roxas as a bedtime story (since they hadn't believed that she knew any stories, or could tell them).

"They were asking for it!" Larxene said angrily.

"One-Eye?" Xigbar asked in amusement at his name in the tale.

"Big Guy?" Lexaeus questioned.

"Why would you say that that was a fairytale? It was more like a horror story with no moral." Vexen commented.

Larxene sighed and shook her head. "Of course there's a moral. It's don't mess with women and...ah, nevermind, you wouldn't understand..."

"So, you were the princess in the story?" Axel asked.

Larxene gave him an annoyed look. "What do you think?"

Zexion smirked from nearby in amusement.

Larxene glared at him. "Don't make me hurt you..."

"Do you actually _like_ Demyx?" Asked someone from behind.

Larxene whipped a kunai at the speaker, then zapped eveyone in the room except for Demyx. She dragged the distressed Demyx off towards a room, humming. 'You _can_ always get what you want.'

There were some snickers, but Marluxia was giving Larxene a very hurt expression. "I thought you liked _me_?" "Princess' don't like guys who make out with their plants." Came Larxene's answer as she closed the door. "This is my _silver lining_ for putting up with twelve men."

Marluxia stalked off amongst more snickers. "I've done_ no_ such thing."

There was a crash in the bedroom, along with humming of the song 'Evil woman.'

"Should we make sure that Larxene doesn't kill anyone?" Saix asked. He was giving the door a distasteful look.

"Will Demyx be okay?" Roxas asked, concerned.

Another crash, and a yelp, along with laughter.

Xemnas eyed the door in silence. "I'm sure it was only the story..." Another crash, this time louder, then silence, with ocassional laughs. Xemnas backed away from the door, as though being near it would be dangerous to his health.

Xigbar was busy prying loose a kunai from his chest. "I'd be careful..." He muttered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hmm, that was kind of wierd. Oh well, review if you like. There was humor in it because adding humor in stories helps me write them sometimes. So I'm not sure if the story was really tragic or not.

One of the songs had a line that was 'You can't always get what you want' and it was from an ad that I saw on T.V. at some point.

The other song was Evil Woman, and I have no idea who sings it. I just remember hearing it on that Disney's Halloween Treat show from who knows how long ago. I have it on a tape somewhere...


End file.
